Conner Kilderry (UFSWHG)
Imagine Dragons - Battle Cry 'Conner Kilderry '''is a lead character in ''Extinction and was the runner up in the UFSW Hunger Games, ''where he was a major antagonist. A violent survivor of the world, Conner didn't find the games as "scary" as others did. However Conner felt the loss the of the games very early on, after Ash was torn apart. Luckily Conner, with the help of Kim and two strangers PJ and ironicly Ash Bolio, he tracked down Ash's killer Grimm. After snapping the man's neck, Conner didn't know what to do, until Kim made a foolish move which ended in her death. It is here Conner makes it his mission to protect the two strangers at all cost, and they were gonna play smart. However after an unfortunate incident which ended in PJ's death, Ash and Conner engaged in a fight; which ended with Ash leaving Conner while he was sleeping. This devastated Conner and he was even gonna allow himself to die at the hands of Cole, but something kicked in and Conner pressed forward. Lucky he did because after making it to the top 3 he saved Ash from Amelia, and in one final act, allowed Ash to kill him so he could win. Personality Conner has been described as a "violent thug, a brutal killer, and a torturer." He is a ruthless survivor to anyone that dares cross him, and they will soon learn that. Due to the anger he holds in himself he tends to let it out during confrontations, and won't even flinch when it comes to killing. His interactions with others usually depends on the person, due to his trust issues. He has a hard time trusting people and they most prove their trustworthy until Conner puts faith in them, but even then he isn't that nice. His stubbornness, dry sense of humor, and coldness comes off as annoyance to others, but he does his best to nice. However underneath it all he is just a broken man, who blames himself not only for his family's death, but for everything that happens. He is good at holding these emotions in and doesn't let them out to anyone, however if you manage to peel through his layers he may just share his feelings with you. He particularly has an interest in younger survivors, specifically Ash, as he to make sure they don't end up like his own son, Joey. This comes off as not only sweet, but annoying to people, particularly because he indirectly puts them on a leash. However it still doesn't change the fact that he would do anything for them. In Extinction As the infection was spreading around Conner tended to ingore it and just focused on day to day life, which ended badly when the infection began to spread like wild fire. He and his family, Maura and their son Joey, barricaded themselves in their house in hopes the Military would save them. However that never happened and they soon left the city of Boston. A year into the apocalypse Maura was torn apart from a walker leaving him to raise Joey alone. After some time Conner and Joey became bandits, killing any survivor they see and taking their supplies. However this soon came to an end after 14 years when Joey was shot and killed. This incident left Conner alone and he began to regret the lif style he and Joey lived. 10 years later Conner stumbles upon a little boy named Ash. Conner, believing this to be a second chance at a son, takes Ash and they travel across the ruined United States in hopes of reaching the coast. For more see Conner's Extinction page In The Games Issue 2 Conner wakes up in the middle of the park with a note beside him. He finds out from the note that he is supposed to kill 47 other people to survive. Not knowing what to think he just sits there for a bit until he finds Ash and Kim. The three decide to travel together and they head into a nearby subway. However Ash gets a little bit ahead and once Conner catches up to him he finds Ash being eaten by infected. Issue 5 Seeing the man who caused this, Grimm escape he and Kim give to chase to no avail however as Grimm escapes. Conner soon finds himself on a revenge filled quest as he swears to be the one to kill Grimm, despite some protest by Kim. The two bicker over Conner's revenge quest before being interrupted by two kids, one of them holding a bat. The kids offer a team up which Conner thinks about before realizing that more people will help him survive so he accepted the deal. The two people reveal their names as PJ Shamp and Ash Bolio, with the later's name giving him some problems. However Conner soon feels happy about this team up when PJ brings up the fact that him and Ash saw Grimm run into a building. Despite the fact night was fallen Conner rushed to the building with the group behind him. Breaking in they soon find Grimm with a crowbar trying to defend himself before Ash takes him down with a bat. Finally having Grimm in his fingertips he slowly snaps his neck, killing the man who took his Ash from him. Issue 6 After finding a place to stay for the night he argues with Kim who thinks they are being followed. After a small fight he lets Kim go check out the building while he goes to get the food ready. However once he gets back to Ash and PJ he hears a gunshot. Issue 7 After hearing the gunshot he runs to the noise with Ash right behind him. What they find is the bloody body of Kim, which nearly causes Conner to fall over. Ash tells him that these people have a shotgun and Conner says he just wants to die, before he realizes that there is nothing holding him back from winning now. Soon enough the gunman, Billie Starr fires at him and Ash but miss. The two remain trapped there until PJ throws a home made smoke bomb in to distract Billie and Alfred Bujnowski. Conner and Ash run out of the building to find PJ being attacked by Cole Pruitt. Ash is the first to engage Cole in a fist fight before Conner steps in and the two enter a big brawl before Cole gets the upper hand. However As runs to his side and knocks Cole over, which gives time for them to escape Billie who is running toward them with the shotgun. Issue 8 Conner is only briefly seen in this issue as he walks down the road with Ash and PJ, shortly after escaping Cole and his group. While Ash congratulates PJ on the bomb Conner remains more silent, as he still takes in Kim's death. When Ash mentions Kim however Conner says it is a lessened learned, saying that what Kim did was stupid. He goes onto say that this is more than a game and that they need to play it right. Issue 9 Conner appears toward the end of the issue after Ash found a man, Chuck Hope nearby. Seeing Ash in a struggle with the man, Conner runs over and punches Chuck across the face and sends him to the ground. Placing his foot on Chuck's back so he can't escape, Conner takes the bat from Ash and swings down like a madman and finishes the job. Issue 10 Soon after smashing Chuck's brains in, Conner decides to form a plain to attract all the contestants into one area so they can kill them. After some thinking Conner takes the boys to Busch Gardens where he at first tries talking to them, but after mentioning his son Joey, then he decides to get straight to the point. He asks if PJ can turn on the power so that Conner and Ash can snipe people, with their newly inquired rifle and crossbow. Soon enough PJ manages to get the power on and Conner blasts music. He soon takes his position on top of a roller coaster, with his sniper in hand. Soon enough he sees his first prey; The same group that killed Kim. Conner eagerly smiles as he begins to snipe at them, but he misses most of his shots. He does however make a lucky shot and manages to burn the cover they were staying in, forcing the two men to run off. As Conner looks at them go through his sniper he notices Ash going somewhere. He leaves his position and finds Ash holding Billie at gunpoint, with PJ's dead body behind her. Seeing this as his chance of revenge for Kim, Conner tells Ash to keep her alive, with Ash falling for Conner's excuse so that they can get more information. Conner knocks out Billie and the two drag her away, not without being spotted by Cole and Alfred first however. That night Conner begins his revenge and he tortures Billie. She does her best to put up a fight but Conner wears her down, including doing the water torture trick. However before he can hurt her more Ash fires an arrow into Billie's head. Despite Ash wanting him to be happy that he killed her, Conner remains mad about it. The two begin to scream at each other and soon Conner has enough with Ash and he stomps off. However little does he know that later that night Ash leaves Conner. Issue 11 Sometime after waking up and finding out that Ash has left him he, as expected, takes it pretty rough. He sits inside the warehouse and just sits there thinking to himself, before heading off to find something to do. However as he is searching some convenient store his cornered by Cole, who demands revenge after Billie's death. Conner is caught off guard and does manage to get knocked out by Cole. Conner wakes up later in some dark room as Cole sits in front of him. Conner at first acts like he gives in and allows Cole to hit him until Conner gets the advantage and catches Cole off guard. After knocking Cole to the ground he tries to make a run for it but is cornered in some room, with Cole outside with a gun. Cole breaks down the door and fires a few shots at the fast Conner, who dodges them with ease. He engages Cole in a fist fight and Cole ends up taking the upper hand. However Conner decides to milk his injuries and he pretends to give up. The trick works as Cole lets his guard down and Conner pounces on him and with no other option Conner tosses Cole of the edge of the building. Issue 12 Conner watches as the four-way fight goes on between Mark, Alfred, Lilly and, Amelia. Conner seems amused by the fight as he sits on the rooftop and watches, not wanting to get in involved because he was still injured from Cole. Issue 13 Shortly after the fight ended Conner left his position on the rooftop and ventured around D.C trying to think of a game plan, but the thought of Ash kept forming in his head. He felt Ash was still out there somewhere, but Conner just denied it, and went back to searching around the city. However soon enough Conner found himself attacked by a herd and he was forced into a random shop, with walkers surrounding the shop. While sitting there he soon found a way out and after covering himself with walker guts, he escaped the building and walked among the walkers, the scent covering him. With the scent covering him he made his way to the White House, where he heard gunshots and a car crash. However upon going there a rainstorm soon started and wiped away Conner's sent, leaving him trapped by a herd. Knowing this was his last stand Conner went full out, taking out walker by walker, this was the moment he's been preparing for 25 years. However upon getting surrounded and finally giving up, he began to think of ''his Ash, Kim, PJ, and Ash Bolio, and Conner used these thoughts to push himself and he escaped the herd, making his way into the white house. Upon entering the white house he came across Ash, still alive, about to be killed by Amelia, and Conner quickly disposed of Amelia, before getting Ash out. After escaping the herd that surrounded the white house, Conner took shelter in a warehouse with the injured Ash, and while Ash slept, Conner figured out that he and Ash were the last ones left. Once Ash awoke the two shared a final, deep talk with Conner telling him that he deserved to win, and after putting the gun in Ash's hands, took a last breath, finally accepting death after so many years. Ash, after saying Conner wasn't that bad, shot Conner, killing him instantly. Killed Victims *Grimm *Chuck Hope *Cole Pruitt *Amelia Wilson *Ronin (Zombified) Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fgts Category:Imagine Themin'